Human
Humans are the leading race of the world. They are some of the smartest, most productive, most ingenuous, and out of all the races, the most politically-minded. The Humans have formed a loose federation over much of the known world; while its goal is not to prevent war, it does ensure that each race has a healthy amount of territory. Some Humans are not too keen on joining in, and there is a large gang of outlaws which term themselves adventurers. These outlaws are divided into six classes, each with various abilities. They can be found in a large number of places, though fortunately they have been pushed out of the main cities. As the player increases his or her stats, so do Human foes - each one has a composite level that falls within a certain range determined by the player's overall stat totals. For the hassle of defeating them, Humans drop very little Gold. They have a low chance of dropping Fruits, starting at 1/128 at 0 Luck and scaling to 128/128 at 20320 Luck (scaling much slower than monster special drops). Humans can be found in the following locations: Tavern, Area 5; Lighthouse, Area 5; Copse, Area 7; Hide-out, Area 8; Lookout, Area 8; Beach, Area 9; and Haven, Area 12. Rangers and Ninjas do not begin being seen until Area 8. Mage Many Mages are seen as either backwards or deranged, and it likely stems from these fellows, who have all the mind to attack unsuspecting travelers. Mages use the Spiral attack on occasion, and scoot around slowly. Thief Thieves are nimble foes who get by in life by extortion of more successful businessmen, merchants, and occasionally even palace treasuries. They have no weapons, as they need as little weight as possible so as to hoard their loot. As a result, they are the easiest Human to defeat. Priest Unlike some of their more established brethren, these secularized Priests use their magical abilities to assist their fellow outlaws. Priests will occasionally cast a healing aura in a certain radius, stemming from the tip of their staff. As Priests level up, their aura becomes larger, eventually encompassing the entire screen. The player can be healed by the aura. Fighter Fighters are knights who have become disgusted with the current order and taken up arms, despite the long periods of peace that have come with Human dominance. They are well-armored and skilled in close quarters, but the player's sword will almost always outrange them. Ranger Rangers are experienced archers and bowmen. Folklore has always described Rangers as outlaws - which is likely why the eastern hub cities were able to eradicate them. The western and northern areas are still having trouble with these formidable skirmishers. Many times slower than the Elven Archer, they use an identical Tri-Arrow attack. Ninja Eastern weapons have been moderately popular with Humans for a long time - and these Ninjas are trained with the sacred Shuriken - the Japanese throwing star. Their stealth and overall mobility makes them some of the most dangerous of the Humans. Ninjas should be knocked out as fast as possible, as the Shuriken can be very hard to see against most backgrounds, and could do a lot of damage seemingly out of nowhere. Category:Enemies Category:Lists